icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISell Penny-Tees
iSell Penny-Tees is the fourth episode of Season Four, and 74th overall. Plot Carly and Sam are auctioning off several iCarly items for the Sam Pucket Legal Defense System (to prevent Sam from getting Juvie). When they find out that Penny T's gained the most money in the auctions, they decide to sell them online. However, Sam has her Fourth-Grade workers work in sweat shop environments, so Carly and Freddie take in half of the workers to work their way. However, the now no longer hard-worked kids refuse to do their work and promptly quit since Carly pre-paid them for a month. Sam's workers also quit because she feeds them animal food to strengthen hooves. The gang decide to try to compromise with two representatives from the Fourth-graders, but it turns out that they stole the penny-tee idea to make their own company. As a sub-plot, Spencer has an Uzbekistanian girlfriend who doesn't speak English, so he has Gibby contact a bus driver to translate what she's saying. It turns out the bus driver also doesn't speak English, and hooks up with the girl. Quote Sam: Our fans are dying for these penny tees! Freddie: We could make a lot of cash. Sam: 30 finished penny tees. Freddie: No way! Freddie: My bottom stings. Sam: That's some good looking junk. Carly: And it's all available for sale! Gibby: Yaaaaaaar! Sam: I told you not to do the voice part. Gibby: Sadly Yaar. Carly: So what items are there for sale, Sam? Sam: Well, Carls, right there I see Spencer's fan of hammers. Carly: Aw, who could forget the time Spencer almost impaled my head with a flying hammer? Sam: Dangerous times. Sam: You remember these techfoots? Carly: Who woudn't be proud to wear these defective sneakers? Carly: You... Sam: ...or at the funeral of the loved one. Freddie: iCarly is not responsible for any damage caused to your feet, toes or the central nervous system. Gibby: [ Eating spaghetti] Wow...umm. I'm in love with this sauce. What is it? Sam: It could be a lovely cheese sauce. Carly: But, it's not. Videos Video:ICarly iSell Penny Tees Promo Video:iCarly iSell Penny Tees Sneak Peek. Trivia *In this episode, Gibby's brother Guppy makes a cameo appearance. *Carly mentions her near-death experience from iWanna Stay With Spencer when Spencer's fan of hammers nearly cut her head off (literally). *Freddie had a thought to cut Sam with a knife. *Freddie thinks Sam knocked down a Fat Cake truck. This is a reference to the episode, "iMake Sam Girlier", where he stated she can knock out a truck driver with only a carton of milk. *This is the first time Sam spanks Freddie on-screen. *This is the first episode where Sam abuses children. *The man screaming when he see's Gibby is the same thing that happened in "iSam's Mom". He apparently must mistake Gibby for an unknown criminal as he got the cops on him. Dan Schneider apparently didn't know about the line, as he commented in his blog that he had no idea why the man was running away. *The music playing when the children are working with Carly and Sam is the same music that played in a flashback in "iFind Lewbert's Lost Love". *Blue tea is seen and mentioned in this episode; it was first seen and mentioned in "iMove Out". Carly and Freddie, unsure of what to do with the tea after their staff quits, drink it right out of their pitchers. *Spencer mentions the Beavecoon, something he believes in. He also mentioned it in "iBelieve in Bigfoot". *Besides the Techfoots and the Fan of Hammers, several other items from previous episodes are seen in the iCarly studio, among them the hand chair from IHave My Principals and the Sour Milk Wheel from IWon't Cancel The Show. *Sam rejected chicken the pot pie T-Bo offered to the gang. It is weird because Sam loves chicken, always mentioning it. *Sam mentions her Mom in a negative way, despite the fact they made up in iSam's Mom. Photos Seddieispt4.jpg Seddieispt3.jpg Seddieispt2.jpg Seddieispt.jpg References: iSell Penny-Tee Pics 404 Category:Season 4